


Nurse Komaeda

by nekoshy13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Hospital Sex, M/M, Needles, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Nurses, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoshy13/pseuds/nekoshy13
Summary: Back to drop another Komahina Fanfic for everyone xD enjoy. Warning may trigger people who have a fear of hospitals, needles, and Komaeda. Also only 18+ can read!





	

Back to drop another Komahina Fanfic for everyone xD enjoy. warning may trigger people who have a fear of hospitals, needles, and Komaeda. 

“Hajime Hinata! Your turn for a check up!” Mikan shouted from the examination room. I stood up from the uncomfortable waiting room chair and made my way into the hospital’s long hallway. A yearly check up was always the worse thing ever. Sitting for hours until being called. It didn’t help that I was showered with compliments by the the thirty something year old nurses on how i had such a nice young body. 

The sign inside the room said that the nurse to be behind my checkup would be Mikan Tsumiki, a classmate of mine. However, what I didn’t expect was someone to sneak into facility that has been making me a little paranoid. I’ve had a small stalker problem and wished it would go away. As soon as the exam room door opened I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up to not find Mikan being the one entering.

“Hello there Hinata-kun. I’m going to be your nurse since Mikan is a little tied up at the moment.” It was the guy from my class that has been following me ever since school started. He wore a pink nurse dress uniform that was short and matching stockings. His name was Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student in my homeroom class. He sat behind me in class and would sometimes make me feel like he was against the back of my neck. It didn’t help that his dorm room was next to mine. 

“Now let's start with the physical portion.” He laid the clipboard down and put his hands against my waist.  
“W-wait a second! Are you even qualified to be doing this?!?!” I shout the question out while backing away into a scale.  
“I may not be the ultimate nurse, but I do have basic med skills!” He said walking towards cornering me with a small syringe in his hand.  
“You don’t need to use that needle!”  
“Yes I do! Because You’re being a feisty patient and this will calm you down. Now stop running away.” 

I got in the corner putting my hands up in defense but that was a terrible mistake. He grabbed my arm and stabbed the needle into my arm. Emptying the drug that was in the syringe, I could feel it going into my veins. I screamed in horror and pushed him away. I fell down in the corner going numb, I couldn’t feel any part of my body. I looked up at a Komaeda that was gripping the edge of his nurse dress.

“Oh my Hinata-kun! What a good patient you are! sitting so still.”He crawled on top of me giving a creepy grin and blushing face. He cupped my crotch with his hand slowly rubbing it.

“Ah! Stop!” I told him, still being unable to move.

“Don’t worry. Like I said, i’m your nurse and i’ll take good care of you.” He gave me a hard squeeze & started rubbing harshly. I made a mistake of moaning, encouraging him to continue. “Thats right! Keep going! I want to see how hard you can get.” He wasn’t holding back. He really wants me to be a big embarrassment! He unbuttoned my shirt and started to lick on my skin.

“~Ah! That's a sensitive spot!” I yelped. He started sucking on my nipple real hard and gave it a small tug with his teeth. My nipples got hard and pinker along with my face burning up from the intense sexual tension. 

“I hope you don’t mind. But I can’t resist anymore.” He pulled his skirt up showing the garter belt and bulge inside his underwear. “I need you inside me now. Let me do my job pleasing my patient like a good nurse should.” He pulled his Underwear down and positioned my cock on his entrance. He pushed down and let out a loud moan.

“Hina-Hinata-kun! You’re really big! It's already taken all of the space inside me!”  
He was tight, I could already feel his inside clinching against the edge of me and he hasn’t even moved yet!

“Komaeda, why are you doing this?”  
“Cause I've wanted you. I’ve wanted the hope that sleeps within you. Ever since the first day of school, I would toss and turn wishing to understand you more. Now that i’m your nurse and you need me, depend on my help to be healthy. i’ll make sure of you are.” 

This guy is sicker than me! Not the kind of sick i’m checking for but in the head! These were all the thoughts running in my brain. He started moving up and down slowly but sped up the pace. The room was full of moans. I still couldn’t move but I started to burn up. He laid his head on my shoulders and started whisper in my ear.

“Please Hinata-kun... Cum in me… That way I know you’re enjoying this.” He sounded like he was running out of breath. He grinded harder on me and moaned louder. At first I wanted someone to come in and stop this, but now it's too late. I’m already starting get close to giving him what he wants. 

“Be ready.. cause i’m getting close! Ah!” I started to feel my legs again but I couldn’t stop. I thrusted my hips up and released all I could inside him. He arched his back and tilted his head far back enough for me to see his collarbones.

“Hinata-kun!” I pushed him down on his back and thrusted harder inside him. He wrapped his legs around my waist trying to cling on. I started jerking him off and bite into his neck. I could feel his pulse with every thrust and lick. He finally came on my hand while I did inside him. His legs got weak while they let go of my waist. I pulled out and stood up. He laid on the ground, his chest heaving up and down with a smile on his face.

“Damn. You should hurry up. Fix yourself before someone walks in.”  
“Hinata-kun. You’ve passed. you’re definitely a healthy beautiful boy.”  
“Don’t make this awkward.” 

I fixed myself and got Komaeda off the floor and cleaned him up. I took a few paper towels to clean up the “fluids” that was left on the floor. After a few minutes of just sitting around Mikan walked in. The clock on the wall said 5pm. 

“I’m sorry Hajime! I fell and got tangled up in the cords on the way over! Forgive me!” Mikan bowed and cried for forgiveness.  
“It's alright. I’ve already given Hinata-kun his check up.” Komaeda stated while holding the clipboard up.  
“Ko-KOMAEDA!!! Why are you wearing that?!? You are not a certified nurse! Leave now!” Mikan started pushing him out of the room. 

After an hour of the actual check up, I left going home. I sat on my bed, I couldn’t sit still. I still felt a little hot from the effects of whatever that drug was. What was it that injected in me? He pulled my shirt off and without control started teasing my nipple. My skin felt hotter and my other hand trail down to unbuttoning my jeans. Before I could stick my hand inside I pulled it away and hid my face on a pillow.

I heard a door creaking open, so I turn around to see Komaeda in the same nurse outfit standing next to my bedroom door. He shut it behind him while walking up to the bed. He sat down next to me and started to run his hand down my back.

“I guess I should tell you, the drug I used is a popular aphrodisiac. The effects are that you’ll feel pleasure that paralyzes then leaves heat flashes. If you want, I have the cure.”  
“Should’ve known you’d use something like that.” I grinded my hard erection against my bed. I flipped over to look at him. That was a mistake. He was giving me that creepy lustful face and crawled on top while removing a few buttons.

“Don’t worry. Nurse Komaeda is here to help his favorite patient.”


End file.
